A First Time For Everything
by LostOne125
Summary: A gaara/lee story. A bunch of their firsts that they had together. YAOI. M-Preg. You've been warned. Other chapters to be added later.
1. Chapter 1: The First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. **

**A First Time for Everything**

Gaara was escorted into his lodgings where he would be staying, while he was on business in Konoha. His job as Kazekage always took him all over the place, but he didn't mind being in Konoha. It almost felt like a second home. Temari and Kankuro were somewhere near by.

They both leapt at the chance to go to Konoha with him. He wasn't sure why, but he think it had something to do with Shikamaru and Sakura. Gaara walked around the comfortable apartment exploring his living space and unpacking a few things.

A certain chounin crowded into his thoughts. He was unfamiliar with the feelings he got, when he thought about him. He felt his face warm at the thought of him; a fluttering sensation occurred in his belly.

He also felt a now familiar sensation in his groin. He knew about that feeling. Kankuro had pretty much described the ins and outs of sex. When he says the ins and outs, he means everything.

Temari had been pretty pissed, when she found out. She felt like Kankuro had just corrupted the "innocent" Gaara's mind, so now she feared he was going to be a pervert like Kankuro.

Gaara knew everything about sex, even though he had never done it before.

He wanted to ask Temari about the other feelings because if anyone would explain it clearly and with understanding, it would be her. He could never bring himself to ask because he wasn't sure how she would react. All he knew was that he wanted to be around this certain chounin all the time.

He grew tired of being in his room, so he left his room and wandered the streets.

He walked along the edge of the forest toward the training ground. He wondered if he would be there or had he left. His heartbeat sped up at the thought of seeing him.

He walked further into the woods, until he heard the familiar voice talking to himself. Gaara stayed in the shadows and watched as he trained. He was still amazed at this guy's stamina and determination.

Gaara stared as the guy trained shirtless. He watched the beads of sweat slide down his back, the muscles on his biceps bulge as he did his push- ups and the hair that occasionally fell into his face.

Gaara's breathing quickened at the sight before his eyes. The figure quickly stood up and looked toward where Gaara was.

"Gaara, is that you?" he called out. Gaara walked out of the shadows into the light. He shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight, as the figure approached him.

"I've been waiting for you. I heard you were in town. I knew you would come to see me, "he said with a smile.

Gaara looked up into dark eyes and replied, "I had to get settled. I didn't know it would take so long."

"Oh well, I'm just glad you're here." Gaara didn't exactly know how to reply, so he stayed silent. He still couldn't get a grip on the feelings he felt in his presence, but the persistent tingling in his groin was starting to annoy him.

Gaara watched as he pulled his green suit back on. He gazed at him and thought he was interesting to watch after training. He felt that fluttering sensation in his belly again.

He grew annoyed at not knowing what he was going on with himself. He figured maybe he should ask the person causing him to feel this way, although he did have an inkling of what he was feeling. He just needed to know the truth.

"Lee, can I ask you something?" Lee looked up at his face.

"Of course, Gaara. Would you like to take a walk with me, while we talk?" Gaara simply nodded in agreement. They made their way through the forest toward their unknown destination.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I've been feeling strange, lately."

Lee stopped in his tracks and turned toward Gaara, gripping his shoulders gently. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ill? Why didn't you say something?" Lee continued talking away, but a simple word from Gaara stopped him.

"Lee."

"Yes, Gaara."

"Just let me talk."

"Sorry, go ahead." He released his hold on Gaara's shoulders and stood facing him.

"When I'm around you, I feel these strange things." He looked up and saw a strange light in Lee's eyes.

"My heart beats faster and I get this funny sensation in my stomach. What does it mean?" He decided to skip the other sensation he was feeling around Lee. He stared at the various emotions that crossed Lee's face and the bright tinge of red that settled across his cheeks.

"You mean like a butterfly is flying around in your stomach," Lee whispered.

"Yes, tell me. What does it mean?"

"Oh, Gaara," he groaned. He walked away wondering how he was going to explain. He leaned his back against a tree and stared up at the tree tops.

'How can I tell Gaara that he might like me more as a friend, when I'm not sure how I feel? I mean I enjoy his company, but I have been thinking about him, lately. I especially have been thinking about his lips …and his eyes …and his skin…and his...Wait! Stop thinking like that.' He shook his head in frustration.

Gaara had followed him and stood in front of him.

"Did I say something to upset you?" he asked.

"No, it's just that Gaara. It sounds like you have a crush on me."

Soon a look of understanding passed over his face. He had heard Temari talking about having a crush on Shikamaru, before they got together.

"So I like you more than a friend."

Lee slowly nodded. "How do feel about me?" Gaara asked, starting to feel anxious. Lee looked extremely nervous.

He stared at the ground, while he answered. "I like you a lot, but I…I don't know. I'm really confused." Gaara understood his predicament, but an idea bubbled in his head.

"Can I kiss you?" Gaara asked staring at Lee's pink lips.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you? It's one way to find out, if we like each other more than friends." Who was he kidding? He just wanted to kiss Lee.

Lee thought for a moment. It actually made sense. "Okay." Then another set of lips were on his, before even got the word out.

Lee shuddered, as he thought about how Gaara's lips were soft and they felt nice against his. He didn't notice the hand sinking into his hair and the other to the small of his back, pulling him closer. He simply groaned at the contact.

Gaara expertly slid his tongue along Lee's asking for entrance. Lee instantly opened his mouth, letting Gaara's tongue slide over every inch of his mouth. He massaged Lee's tongue with his own and gently sucked on it. Lee moaned and it only made Gaara more aroused. He pushed Lee against the tree. They kissed like that for a few minutes, before the need for oxygen pulled them apart.

"Well, I guess I do like you, too" Lee said teasingly. Gaara smirked and pushed him further against the tree. He stared at the hazy look in Lee's eyes and his slightly bruised lips.

He wrapped his arms around Lee's waist and held him to his body. Lee put his arms around Gaara's neck and looked at the red-haired shinobi.

"What do we do, now?" Gaara asked, "I mean do we become boyfriends."

Lee quickly nodded his head up and down like a bobble head. Gaara smirked at Lee's obvious compliance.

"So you do know that means you're mine," Gaara whispered in Lee's ear. A shiver ran down Lee's spine at the possessiveness of his voice.

He simply nodded again, before Gaara gave him another spine-tingling kiss.

* * *

I'll be adding more chapters to this story.

I hope you liked it.

please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

Lee waited patiently outside the building. Excitement and nervousness were coursing through his body.

He couldn't believe he and Gaara were actually together. He never thought Gaara would have feelings for him. He nearly had a heart-attack, when Gaara started talking about how he felt being around him. Lee felt like a nervous wreck around Gaara. He was just surprised how Gaara never noticed it.

It had been a week, since their first kiss. They had hung out occasionally after that, but Gaara had been so busy dealing with Kazekage business.

He was so excited for today because today would also be his day-off, but it would also be his last day in Konoha. It was a bitter-sweet feeling. He wanted to take Gaara out on a real date.

Finally, Gaara emerged from the building with his expressionless mask on, but when he saw Lee waving him over frantically. He felt relief and hurried over to the green ninja.

"Gaara," he yelled loudly, as he glomped the unsuspecting red head.

Gaara couldn't help but feel a little smug over the fact that Lee was so happy to see him. As they started to draw attention, Lee blushed and pulled away from Gaara.

Gaara simply smirked and leaned forward to press a brief kiss to Lee's lips.

When he pulled away, Lee was blushing an even brighter red.

"Hello, Lee." "Hi, Gaara."

"We need to talk Gaara."

"About what?" Lee didn't reply.

Instead he grabbed Gaara's hand and began to pull him to a more secluded spot to talk. They sat down on a bench and sat there for a few minutes.

"Gaara, I want to take you on date." Gaara stared at him for a moment.

"A what…"

"A date. We've been together for a week, but we haven't gone on a real date. "Gaara thought about this and realized he was right.

"Alright, where are we going?" Lee grinned happily at Gaara's acceptance.

"It's a surprise. I'll come and pick you up around eight."

"We aren't going, now," Gaara asked looking confused.

"No, I have to set up everything. Then, we can go. I want our first date to be special."

Gaara simply nodded and was caught off guard, when Lee got closer and kissed him. He pulled away to look at the shocked look on Gaara's usually expressionless face.

"I'll come pick you up around eight. Can you leave your gourd in your room?"

"I don't go anywhere without it," he replied stoically.

"Even to the bathroom…" Lee teased to lighten the sudden tense mood.

Lee saw the corners of Gaara's mouth twitch, but he knew Gaara was laughing on the inside. Gaara looked over at Lee and stared.

"Never mind, then. We'll still have fun. I just wanted you to be comfortable, but if having your gourd with you makes you comfortable; then its okay with me. Remember, I'll pick you up around eight."

Lee walked off happily and started preparing the details in his head.

Gaara looked after him and shook his head, wondering what he got himself into.

**Later That Day**

Gaara waited patiently in his apartment. He looked out the window occasionally. He felt very annoyed at the moment.

When Temari had found about his date with Lee. She had squealed like a pig and insisted on dressing him. God forbid he wore what he already had on. When he said that, Temari went into a fit.

Saying things like,"This is your first date with Lee, don't you want it to be special," You can't wear the same outfit you've been wearing all day," and "Men are so clueless."

The corner of Gaara's eye twitched at her remarks, but he reigned in the sudden urge to "quiet" his sister.

He was now dressed in dark jeans and a burgundy buttoned up shirt. He felt ridiculous, but Temari had told him that he looked great.

He walked to the front of the room and sat down on the couch.

Then he heard aloud knock on the door. He slowly got up and opened the door.

His eyes widened at the sight.

There was Lee dressed in a green shirt with jeans. He looked so handsome.

'Wow, Gaara loooks so cute,' Lee thought. Lee took the flowers from behind his back and handed them to Gaara. He blushed furiously, as he did this.

Gaara cocked his non-exixtent eyebrow in surprise. Lee looked slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't know what to bring you, so I just thought I'd bring you flowers," he paused and added, "you look really good Gaara."

Gaara looked up and smirked. "You look nice,too." Lee's entire grew even more red, if that was possible.

He went back into the room and put the flowers in a vase full of water. He walked back out and looked at Lee expectantly.

"Oh… yeah, …L…Let's …go, " Lee stuttered out nervously. Lee grabbed Gaara's hand and led him outisde and down the sidewalk.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, as he turned and looked at Gaara. He simply nodded his head and let Lee drag him to some restaurant.

The dinner was quiet, yet it was a comfortable silence. They both snuck glances at the other over the table.

Gaara had to admit he was enjoying himself. They talked a little and sometimes it was just the sound of forks going over plates.

It still felt nice. He smirked inwardly. He had looked up and caught Lee staring at him.

Lee looked over at Gaara. He really hoped he was enjoying himself.

Lee was having a hard time coming up with things to say, but it wasn't too bad.

He was still having fun. He couldn't wait for the next part of the date. He really wanted to surprise Gaara.

Then, Gaara loked up and caught him staring again. He blushed and continued to stare.

He wondered, if Gaara realized just how beautiful he looked. He found himself blushing again and felt a strange sensation in his groin region.

After they finished eating, they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

He glanced over at Gaara and said,"I want to show you something."

Gaara simply looked and said,"Alright."

He led Gaara into the woods. They walked for a few minutes, until they came to this river. The scene was beautiful.

There was a full moon in the sky and the stars seemed to be twinkling, as if they had a mind of their own. The night sky was completely clear.

All this was reflected in the slow-moving river.

A small gasp escaped Gaara, as he looked at the scene. Lee looked at him and grinned at the look on his face.

"I'll be right back, Gaara." Lee disappeared into the woods and came back with a blankets and other things.

He carefully laid the blanket on the ground and sat down on it. He patted the spot beside him and Gaara took his place beside him.

"I come here sometimes to think. I think I remember you said something about being outside at night."

Gaara was impressed Lee remembered that conversation. "I don't sleep, so I sit outside sometimes and look at the sky."

They looked up at the sky in silence. Both unconsciously getting closer to each other.

Gaara decided to make the first move, so he calmly scooted over and sat between Lee's legs. He pressed his back against Lee's chest.

Lee was taken off guard, but after Gaara settled himself. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around Gaara.

'This was a pretty good first date,' he thought to himself.

* * *

What do you think? It wasn't too cheesy was it?

Well...I hoped you liked it.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The First I love you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. **

Gaara headed toward Konoha from Suna, as fast he could. He hadn't been back to the Leaf Village in three weeks.

During that time, he had missed Lee terribly. He had never felt like this for anyone. He thought about Lee every single day, since his departure from the village. These thoughts were becoming overwhelming, especially the ones where Lee was naked.

Gaara gently shook the naughty thoughts from his head. This was not the proper time for such things. He had just received word from one of Lee's teammates, Ten-Ten, that Lee had been injured on a mission.

Gaara felt a sense of dread and worry throughout his entire body but of course he didn't show it. His thoughts of an injured Lee filled his head.

They finally arrived in Konoha. Gaara went straight for the hospital with Temari and Kankuro, flagging behind him. They each darted nervous looks at Gaara, scared of how he might react.

Temari went up to the front desk to ask the nurse of Lee's whereabouts. Temari returned to the group with the information. They all walked towards the destination.

When they got there, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Gai were waiting outside the room in a waiting area.

Ten-Ten saw them and immediately got up; she walked over to them.

"How is Lee doing? What's wrong with him?" Temari asked, glancing at Gaara briefly.

Ten-Ten stared from Temari to Gaara before answering,"He's doing better, now. He broke a leg, and he was infected with some type of new poison. The Hokage worked on the antidote and gave it to him, recently. He's still weak from the poison, but he should be okay."

Kankuro looked confused and asked, "Why are you guys waiting outside?"

"We had just visited him. We weren't on the mission with him; we just wanted to make sure he was okay. We were just leaving."

Gai reluctantly got up; he didn't want to leave Lee, yet. He knew that Gaara and Lee wanted to be alone.

He stared at the red head and gave him the good guy pose with a thumb up. "You take care of Lee, now, Gaara. Let the power of youth guide your way."

Gai walked off happily, knowing he was leaving his star student in capable hands.

Gaara looked deeply disturbed and everyone else was rolling their eyes.

Neji merely stopped and nodded at them. He continued to walk after his former teacher.

Ten-Ten looked after them shaking her head. "Well, I'll leave you guys with Lee." She said goodbye to each of them and hurried away.

Kankuro and Temari each turned to their youngest brother.

"I guess I'm going to go visit, Sakura," he glanced over at Temari and nudged her with his elbow.

"Oh, yeah I'll go see Shikamaru. It has been a while, since I saw him." Gaara cocked his non-existent eyebrow at them.

"Thank you for everything," he quietly said to his siblings. They stared at him in surprise.

"You're welcome, Gaara." He walked to the room and opened the door. He looked back at his brother and sister and went into the room, closing the door behind him.

Temari and Kankuro walked off still amazed at their changed brother. It still shocked them, when their brother would do or say something like that to them.

They were just glad that Gaara seemed to find some type of happiness with Lee.

**In the Room**

Gaara walked over to Lee's sleeping form. He looked at the fluttering eyelashes of the green-suited chounin. He felt a tug at his heart. All these feelings were too much for Gaara.

He sat down and continued to gaze at Lee's face.

Lee shifted in his bed, as if sensing a presence. He continued to move around in his bed, until he found a comfortable position. His head was facing towards Gaara.

Gaara stared at the pink, wet lips. He suddenly felt the desire to kiss those lips.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Lee's, earning a soft sound from the unconscious boy.

He quickly leaned back. Lee's eyes flickered open and landed on Gaara. "Gaara," he moaned lowly.

He scooted closer to Lee's bedside. "It's alright. I'm right here."

"Gaara, how long have I been out?"

"I'm not really sure. Ten-Ten contacted me and told me that you were injured."

Lee nodded and sat up in bed. He leaned against the headboard. He still felt a little weak.

He looked at Gaara and could tell that something was bothering the red head. Normally, no one would be able to tell, what Gaara was feeling. Yet, Lee knew something was wrong.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Gaara had been staring at him from the second he woke up.

He hesitated for a moment, but he wanted Lee to know how he was feeling.

"While I was on my way here, I wasn't sure if you were alright. These thoughts of you being hurt filled my head. Then I started thinking about the first chounin exams, when we had to fight. I hurt you so badly. I almost destroyed your chances of being a ninja. Then I tried to kill you, while you were healing."

Gaara had been staring at the various emotions on Lee's face, as he said this. "Why do you still care about me? You should hate me."

Lee stared at Gaara for a moment the he scooted over in his bed. "Come get in the bed with me."

Gaara looked at him hesitatingly and got into the bed, with his gourd left by the door. He leaned against the headboard and turned his head to look at Lee.

Lee was smiling at him. He wrapped an arm around Gaara and pulled him to his body.

"I don't hate you. I never did. I was angry with you, but I never hated you. Then you changed, you're not the same person you used to be. You forget the times you've saved my life. Remember the fight with Kimimaro, you saved my life. I'll never forget that. I could never hate you."

Gaara rested his head on Lee's chest. He said nothing, as his boyfriend's words swirled through his mind.

He looked up at Lee, as Lee repeated his words. "I could never hate you…b…because I love you."

Gaara immediately sat up and stared at the boy. "You love me," he asked in disbelief.

Lee's face was blushing violently, as he nodded his head quickly.

A couple of minutes passed, while Gaara continued to stare at Lee.

Suddenly, Gaara straddled Lee's hips, being very careful of the broken leg. Lee let out a yelp as the Kazekage settled himself on his lap.

"Gaara," he moaned. Gaara cupped Lee's head in his hands and stared into his eyes.

"I love you, too," he whispered against Lee's lips.

He crashed their lips together. Tongues started molding against each other, each trying to fight for dominance. Lee's hands came to rest firmly on Gaara's hips.

They became lost in each other's embrace, focusing only on each other.

They finally knew their true feelings for each other.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I've been working on other stories. Hope you didn't think I forgot about it.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

Gaara walked to the door and pulled out a key. He opened the door and walked inside. There was his boyfriend, resting comfortably on the couch.

Lee was currently walking on crutches because of his broken leg. It was healing very nicely by now. Regretfully, after Gaara visited Lee in the hospital for a couple days, he had to leave for Suna for a few weeks. Now, he was finally back.

Lee looked and saw Gaara walking into the den.

"Hi, Gaara."

"Hello, Lee."Gaara placed his gourd beside the couch and sat down beside him.

Lee immediately put his arm around him and pulled him toward his body. They cuddled on the couch, as they watched television.

A comfortable silence was established with kisses exchanged every few minutes.

Day soon became night, as the two lounged on the couch.

Lee let out a little yawn.

"Are you tired?" Gaara asked.

"I guess so," he said, as he yawned again.

"Then, I'll leave you, so you can rest." Gaara got up to leave, but Lee grabbed his arm.

Lee was blushing. "You don't have to go. Stay with me," he whispered.

Gaara simply nodded and smirked.

Lee got up on his crutches and walked to his room, while Gaara followed behind him. Gaara watched, as he went into his bedroom.

"Make yourself comfortable," Lee quietly said. He walked into the bathroom and got himself ready for bed.

When he walked out, Gaara was still standing there, looking around the room.

"Do you need to borrow some clothes to sleep in?" he asked sheepishly. Gaara nodded and stared at Lee, who had on a pair of pajama pants and tank top. Gaara noticed his muscles rippling under the thin shirt.

Lee hobbled over to his dresser and searched through the drawers for clothes for Gaara. He found a shirt and a pair of shorts. He handed them to Gaara, who took them wordlessly.

He started to take off his shirt, exposing his smooth pale chest. Lee began to sputter.

"Gaara, you don't do it out here. You go in the bathroom." His face started turning completely red.

"Why? You're my boyfriend. Does it make you uncomfortable?" Lee was at a loss for words.

"We…We just never done anything like that in our relationship, yet," he stuttered.

"Anything like what?" Gaara asked curiously, as he walked closer to Lee. He had Lee trapped between the dresser and his pale chest.

"You…You know. We haven't been real in…intimate like that. We've only just kissed."

Gaara thought for a moment. "Do you want to do more? I think I'm ready."

Lee stared in embarrassment and shock. "But Gaara, are you sure?"

Gaara answered him by pressing his body into his and kissing him. Gaara flicked his tongue over Lee's lips. He moaned against his boyfriend's tongue, as he opened his mouth to the probing tongue.

Lee put his arms around Gaara's neck. He dropped his crutches without noticing it. Gaara slipped his arms around Lee's waist, securely holding him in place.

Gaara let his tongue explore Lee's mouth, letting it drift over the roof of his mouth and caress his tongue.

Lee moaned once again, pressing himself into Gaara's naked upper body.

Gaara pulled away and asked, "Are you ready, Lee?"

He wanted to make sure Lee was okay with this. Lee nodded quickly.

"Although, I'm not sure how much I can do with this." He gestured to his broken leg.

Gaara smirked and said, "Don't worry. I'll do all the work." Lee shuddered at the intense look in the green eyes.

Gaara somehow maneuvered Lee to the bed. Along the way, he managed to dispose of Lee's shirt. Lee was now on the bed, breathing heavily. He looked up at Gaara with a slight blush and hazy eyes.

Gaara crawled onto the bed, being careful of the broken leg. He straddled Lee's hips, making him buck upwards. He leaned over Lee and attacked his mouth.

He ground his hips down onto Lee's. He felt Lee's erection rubbing against his own.

Lee gripped Gaara's hips, moving their hips together. He couldn't stop the moans from escaping his mouth.

"Gaara," he moaned.

Gaara trailed kisses down Lee's neck. He sucked on a particular spot on his neck, Lee mewled. He slid further down Lee's body, kissing down his neck.

He kissed down further down onto his chest. Lee was starting to squirm. His lips came in contact with one of Lee's nipples.

"Hnnn…Gaara…stop teasing me." Gaara smirked at the reactions from his boyfriend.

He sucked and nibbled on one, making Lee cry out. He repeated the same action on the other nipple.

He slowly slid his hand down and rubbed against Lee's clothed erection. Lee lifted his hips to meet Gaara's teasing hand.

"Oh, God…please…just do it."

Gaara pulled away and started taking off Lee's pants and underwear and then his own. Now they were both naked.

Lee looked over at Gaara and moaned at all that delicious pale skin.

Gaara leaned forward and placed kisses on Lee's belly. He could feel the muscles fluttering under his lips. He dipped his tongue into Lee's bellybutton, swirling it around.

"Gaara, please." Lee was going insane. He wished Gaara would hurry up.

Gaara positioned himself over Lee's cock and pushed down, his features twisted in pain.

"Aaahhh," Lee cried out in surprise. His cock was now enveloped in a tight heat.

Gaara waited a few minutes, until he could stand to move. He had been so impatient. He just wanted to feel something.

He slid himself up and then slammed back down. They both cried out in pleasure.

Gaara began to rock his hips and move them around. Lee's hands moved to Gaara's hips, helping him move up and down.

Gaara bounced himself up and down on Lee's lap. His movements grew faster and faster. Lee began to thrust up into the tight heat.

"Lee," he groaned.

Lee's cock hit one particular spot that had Gaara screaming his name. Gaara angled his hips, so that it would continually be hit by Lee's delicious cock.

The constant and hard pounding to his prostate was becoming too much.

"Lee," he cried out, as he exploded with release. The tightening around Lee's cock forced him to his climax.

He cried out Gaara's name and moaned.

Gaara slumped forward on Lee's chest. He placed kisses on Lee's neck and cheek.

Gaara lifted himself off Lee's lap and lay beside him.

"That was amazing," Lee whispered.

"Yes, it was."Gaara cuddled into Lee's side.

"I love you, Gaara," he said hoarsely.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Sorry about the delay. I've been working on another story that was really close to my heart. I finally finished it.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of Many Firsts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

Lee gripped tightly to Gaara's shoulders and moaned, "Gaara."

Gaara held onto Lee's hips tightly, leaving marks. He thrust into the tight heat and groaned.

"You're so tight, Lee."

Lee couldn't even respond; his mind was hazy with pure ecstasy.

He pulled Lee closer to his body, as he sped up his thrusts.

He continually pounded into Lee, thrusting deeper and deeper. Lee was clinging to him, crying out with every move of Gaara's cock inside him.

Gaara slid his hand between their bodies and gripped Lee's cock. He pumped him in time to his thrusts.

Lee's eyes rolled to the back of his head. The added pleasure was too overwhelming.

Lee screamed, as he exploded onto Gaara's stomach and hand.

A few more thrusts later, Gaara came, releasing his seed deep within his lover.

He groaned at the feeling of Lee tightening around him.

They stayed still for a moment, before Gaara pressed a kiss to Lee's sweaty brow. He gently pulled out and they laid in the bed in silence.

No words needed to be spoken.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Exactly Eight Weeks Later**

Lee was sitting at the kitchen table, eating practically everything in sight. He ate because he was hungry and because he was extremely nervous.

He had found out some distressing news, earlier today. After feeling ill for a couple weeks, he knew he had to get checked out.

He went to the doctor and found out the cause of his mysterious illness.

He looked up at the curious eyes of his love.

Gaara was sitting across from him, staring at him intensely.

"Are you doing alright? What did the doctor say?" Gaara asked.

Lee stiffened and sat up abruptly. He dropped his fork in plate and stared at Gaara.

"I'm fine…The doctor said…he said…" Lee paused, looking terrified. He was so scared. He didn't know how Gaara was going to react.

Gaara got up and walked over to his boyfriend. He sat down in his lap.

He put a hand comfortingly on Lee's cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong, Lee. It's nothing serious, is it?"

Lee looked into Gaara's eyes and saw love and worry.

"I'm pregnant, Gaara." Tears suddenly appeared at his eyes.

"Pregnant?" Gaara repeated. Lee slowly nodded.

"So you have my child inside you?" Lee looked up at the expression of wonderment in Gaara's eyes.

"Yes, Gaara." Lee waited for his reaction again. Gaara quickly got out of Lee's lap.

He got down on his knees and put his hands on Lee's belly.

He looked up at him worriedly. "I didn't hurt the baby, did I?"

Lee nodded 'no 'and gave him a slight smile.

"How do you feel about this, Gaara. I mean we've been dating for only a few months."

Gaara pressed his ear to the belly, but all he heard was rumbling from the food Lee just ate.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at Lee's tear-streaked face.

"Why are you crying?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"Do you still want me? Do you want this baby?" Gaara stood up and gazed into Lee's eyes.

"Yes, I want you and the baby. Why would you ask that?" Gaara asked with confusion still evident on his face.

Lee gave him a watery smile and also stood up; he hugged his boyfriend.

"I was just scared of your reaction." Gaara then realized what Lee must have been thinking.

He pulled away and said," I love you, Lee. I want to be with you and our child. I'll always want you."

Lee just smiled and hugged Gaara again. "I love you, too."

**Thirty-One Weeks Later**

Lee looked like he was about to burst. His belly was so large; Gaara ran his hand over it, gently. They were currently lying in Lee's bed. They were facing each other in bed.

Gaara had made the decision to split up his time between Suna and Konoha, while Lee was pregnant.

It wasn't easy, but it was manageable.

Lee suddenly groaned in pain and gripped his belly.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Gaara asked worriedly.

"I think the baby's coming," he groaned. Gaara got out of bed and got dressed. He helped Lee to his feet.

He quickly helped Lee put on a shirt and shoes.

They rushed to the hospital.

Sakura was working at the desk. She looked up and saw them walking in. She immediately knew what was happening.

She speedily got a wheelchair for Lee. Gaara watched, as Lee and Sakura hurried down the hall.

A few hours later, Gaara was waiting in the hallway. They had performed a cesarean section on Lee, while he waited in the hallway.

Sakura came outside in the hallway and told him they had a little girl.

He felt so proud and anxious to see his child.

Now, they had moved Lee to a private room to recuperate. Gaara went into the room and Lee was fast asleep.

He walked over to the crib and there was his child. A creation that was a part of him and Lee.

As if sensing his presence, the tiny infant opened her eyes and looked at him.

Gaara stood transfixed on her. She looked so beautiful. He reached down and picked her up.

Temari had bought him all these type of books on pregnancy and babies. He eagerly read them because he wanted to make sure he was prepared for the baby. The books even taught him how to hold the baby.

He held his daughter in his arms. She actually looked a lot like him with head full of red hair, except for the eyes. She had dark eyes like Lee.

He put his finger into her small hand; she gripped his finger tightly.

Then, she smiled at him.

In that instant, Gaara felt himself actually return the smile. It only made her coo and smile more.

Gaara didn't know he could feel this amount of love for anyone, except Lee.

He finally had his precious people in his life. People he could call his own.

He sat down in the chair with his daughter in his arms. He looked over at the snoring Lee and smirked.

His eyes returned to his daughter. Her name would be Miku. The name he and Lee had agreed upon, if it was a girl.

He began to slowly rock Miku back to sleep. Lee and Miku were his family, and it all made him feel excited.

He knew this was only the beginning of their journey together.

* * *

That's the end.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
